


In His Arms

by Muffinpughugs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk is a bit of an ass, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homoerotic Fight Scene, Hugging, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, Loneliness, Love Confessions, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb (Homestuck), Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Ult Tier, Ultimate Tier, but that's ok, fluff and a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinpughugs/pseuds/Muffinpughugs
Summary: You knew what you had to do.You had to find him.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Reader, Ult Dirk/Reader, Ultimate Dirk Strider/Reader
Kudos: 18





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> once more i wrote this in minecraft for some reason that makes me actually write things so here have this

Today was the day. After years of searching, you would finally find him. Your old friend, he who left you behind in search of omnipotence and valor. 

You stood at the bow of the ship, staring upon the horizon. You could see the planet he crashed upon. It took you years of searching and one given up case on the behalf of your friends to get you to where you are now, ascended and in need of finding him and confronting him. 

You were going to talk to Dirk in the form of his Ultimate Self. Through much research on your own end, you had discovered what it meant to go "Ult Tier". It meant God Tier, but it went further. It went to the extreme, it pushed the limits of any humanity you had left.

It sounded delectable. You could fathom why Dirk would want to reach this limit, and you understand where he went wrong.

Nobody should have to go through the game again. No mere creature, no mere human, nor alien, nor any being existent or not. And that belief took you to where you are today, your ultimate self conscious, your strife specibus readied. 

You took one last look back into your ship before you stepped off into the unknown.You stepped foot upon the land below. feeling a shift in everything as you did so. You're sure he felt it too. You smiled, and you felt him look up from his desk.

You saw him stand and grab his sword, walking out of his dwelling. You walked towards him. For miles, the two of you walked closer to each other, eyes closed, using only the force of your power to guide you until you came to a halt ten feet apart in the middle of mythical forest. You opened your eyes and you saw him standing there and looking back at you. You shivered. His eyes were dimly lit and he adorned not his shades. You felt a surge of emasculation enter your soul as you stared at him, but then you smiled and he raised an eyebrow. 

You cleared your throat to speak. "Fancy seeing you here," you remarked. He scoffed.

"You're glad I let you find me," Dirk growled. You laughed aloud to yourself.

"I don't think you had a choice in that matter, Dirk." He cocked his head to the side, drawing his sword slightly. You raised your hand to your weapon.

"Dirk, think about it. Do you honestly believe that I wouldn't have gone ultimate by now as well?" You put forth the rhetoric. You could see a sliver of fear behind his stone cold eyes. "Why would I ever think that?" Dirk questioned.

"Because you're a narcissist. Have you seen yourself nowadays?" You stepped closer to him. His hand went to grab his sword. You shook your head, smirking. "Put down the sword," you commanded. 

"There's no chance." Dirk's grip on the hilt strengthened. 

"I said," you gathered your energy, centering it to your voice. "Put down the sword." Dirk dropped the sword. You could see his fear building up in his chest.

"What the hell?" He stepped backwards, shock slowly dawning upon his face. 

"What did I tell you?" You spoke. "I got a few cool new tricks up my sleeve."You stepped closer to him, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Feel free to find out what else I've learned."

You grabbed his collar and threw him against a nearby tree. With all the energy you had, you held him in place, bindings of pure Ultimate Energy surrounding him and rendering him useless for the first time in forever.

He was powerless and you were power hungry.

You would be lying if you said that your Ultimate Tier didn't give you a complex. You walked up to him. He had tears threatening to spill in his eyes. You could see his fear and his regret and you hated him with every inch of your body.

You punched him. Twice. And then you held his cheek with your thumb and index finger and kissed him. You poured all that you could into him. Energy, pure energy, god tier bullshit. You felt remorse flowing into him, regret and sorrow and kindness. 

You were his only cure.

You had a savior complex. And you were lovesick. You let him go, and he fell to the forest floor, clutching his chest. For one moment, he reached for his weapon, but then he faltered, looked up, and spoke.

"What the hell did you do to me?" You shook your head."I did what I had to do," you explained. "You know why. You know exactly why and yet you still ask me." You knelt down, sitting next to him.

"I gave you all my knowledge. You know what I know now."

Dirk looked up at you. He was confused, you could see it in his face. But then, a tear ran down his face.

"I'm sorry." He looked at you, and you could feel the exact point where he broke.

"I'm so fucking sorry, I became my own worse enemy, I became what I feared most I did what I promised I would never do, I-" He looked at you, broken. You felt his sadness.

"I became the worst version of myself and then I worshipped it. I accepted it as the only truth I had." Dirk trembled, you could see him regress in front of your very eyes. "I left you. I left you and I remember telling myself to never do that, ever. Never leave you. And I did. And- And I-" Dirk grabbed you by the shoulders, looking deep into you, piercing you.

"I fucking loved you."

And you broke down. You cried into his chest, hugging him close to you. The two of you cried together in the forest, under the foreign sun in a mutual understanding.

You were in love.

He loved you too. Soon enough, you calmed down, comforting him. He'd just gone through a lot. He had an entire character arc in five minutes. You succeeded in less time than you thought imaginable. 

You looked him deep into his eyes. "I love you, Dirk," you spoke, breaking the silence.

"I love you too. I never stopped." You laughed, staring each other in the eyes before leaning in and connecting your lips.

A million sparks lit up the empty cavern in your heart. You were loved and he made you feel that all at once. You loved him and so you shared with him your every feeling for him, every single drop of love and of lust and of deep fear yet hope. 

You never wanted to let him go, but you soon stood up anyways and headed back to his cavern, hand in hand. 

You entered and closed the curtain he put up, leaping into his arms and kissing him passionately. You savored the taste of orange fanta on his lips, falling in love with him harder and harder. 

Dirk pulled away from the kiss, stroking your hair.

"What would I have become without you?" He asked. You smiled.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Now is time for rest. Your soul is weak," you sighed. He smiled.

"Sleep it is. Join me in my sleeping bag?" You grinned.

"Sounds a little cramped," you mentioned.

"We'll just have to cuddle."

You smiled, following him to his sleeping bag laid on the floor.

“You sleep here every night?” You asked. He laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Does it look like I sleep? Ever?” He asked. You shook your head.

“Not really, so I guess that makes sense..." you trailed off.

"You should really get more sleep, Dirk," you explained.

"Yeah, well deal with it." You rolled your eyes, crawling into his sleeping bag. It was fairly large, in all honesty. Enough for two people.

"So, cuddles?" You asked. He nodded.

"Of fucking course, I've been touch starved for years and kissing you just restarted my whole system," he laughed.

"In a good way?" You asked.

"In a good way," he retorted, crawling into his sleeping bag with you.

You giggled, snuggling in closer to him. You could hear his heartbeat. It was faster than normal. You took a deep breath, attempting to calm him with your energy. He smiled down at you, holding you in his arms.

He was warm, you felt safe and secure in the arms of the fallen angel, and you wouldn't trade the world for anything else than what you had right now. 

You nuzzled in closer to him, making him giggle a bit.

“How close can you get to me?” He asked. 

“As close as I can be," you spoke, snuggling up close to him and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
